Who Am I?
by icecreamqueen0527
Summary: It was an ordinary day for Jessie. That is till Morgan and Christina come to visit. They have shocking news. Jessie isn't Jessie. Read to find out who she really is and how her life changes completely. (Rated T cause I'm a worry butt)
1. Chapter 1

Finding Out-Chapter One: It Was Any Ordinary Day

A/N:

Hey peeps! So this is my first ever fanfic! On a side note, I am a fangirl (I know you are probably saying no i had no ideas sarcastically) and I came up with this idea while watching the episode of Jessie where Jessie runs into Mr. Moseby and later on he calls Cody.

So anyways I didn't reveal everything in the summary so you'll just have to wait to find out! Read and Review! I hope you guys like it! If you don't than don't waste my time with any hate because you know it's not worth it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Jessie nor do I own The Suite Life on Deck show either (I know small spoiler, but I have to) I only own the plot!

Jessie's P.O.V.

This morning I woke up and got ready for another normal day in the Ross penthouse. Well, normal for me because I am used to all the crazy drama! Anyways I went to find the kids after I got dressed. Emma was of course looking for something to wear (I never understand why it takes her so long to pick out an outfit). And Zuri was fighting with her because Emma never lets Zuri borrow anything. Ravi was in his room studying math with Mrs. Kipling, and well Luke, he was swooning over me as usual. It's flattering that he has so much interest in me, but I wish he would just realize none of this is going to work,

I felt hungry so I went downstairs and I called the kids down for breakfast. I smelled something good cooking and thought "Wow, Bertram is actually cooking today!" But sure enough as the kids came down, I smelt something burning. I walk in the kitchen only to find Bertram had fallen asleep on the table while cooking. Ugh, classic Bertram. Emma entered the kitchen as well as the others, but she spoke up and said "Why was Bertram cooking? He never does that unless... OMG! OMG! OMG! Mom and Dad must be coming for a visit!" I think about it and realize that must be what's going on. I told Emma to call her mom to be sure, and it was confirmed. Morgan and Christina were coming!

I processed this and realized the kids had the house a mess so after I made them breakfast I scrambled around to clean up. "Geez, why can't Bertram be like other butlers!" A couple hours later Morgan and Christina walked through the elevator doors with Bertram to greet them. They have serious looks on their faces, so I go up and say "Hey guys, is everything okay?" Morgan answered by saying, "Yes, Jessie, we just have some interesting news." "Oh okay, do you want me to call the kids in?" "Not now Jessie, it's you that the news is for." I sit there shocked. Not wanting to hold the silence any longer I say, "So, what's up?" Christina says, "First have a seat."

I sat down on the couch and Christina begins to talk. "Jessie, well I shouldn't even call you that." I just sit there all confused by that one sentence. She continues and says, "I know this may hard to believe, but there is a strong possibility you might not be Jessie." I reply, "What do you mean, I've been Jessie all my life, that's just silly talk!" "Let us explain. This may take a while, so get comfy"

A/N:

I know this chapter is kinda short but it is only chapter one. And also, you will slowly find out I am slightly even because I will constantly leave cliff hangers. But its only so you guys have something exciting to look forward to in the next chapter! I already started my evil chain! What is Jessie's true identity? You can probaly guess because of the spoiler I had to give for the future. Mwa HaHaHaHaHa! Remember to Read and Review! I'll update as often as I can because school starts soon for me and my next update might not be till then because I'm going on vacation without my computer!

One last time: Read and Review! :)


	2. The Truth

Hey Guys! I know chapter 1 was short but this one will be longer!

Once again, I do not own Jessie or Suite Life on Deck, or the content.

Jessie's P.O.V.

I sit down on the couch as Morgan and Christina begin to explain all of this information to me. "Jessie" Christina starts "Last night we got a call from two people named Eunice and Clyde Pickett They claimed to be your parents." I interrupt and say "But my mom is dead, and their not even my parents names. Heck, their not even Prescotts." Morgan chimes in and says "I know, but just listen." I remain quiet as I listen to the rest of the story. Morgan continues by saying "Jessie, we believe your real name is Bailey Pickett. See, if this is true, then when you were in high school, you went on a cruise ship and continued with their education program called Seven Seas High." Now that he says that, it sounds familiar. "Throughout your time on the S.S. Tipton, you graduated on the boat along with your friends and you were accepted into Yale." Wow, I got into Yale? Christina speaks again and says "The S.S. Tipton was sold by the time you graduated, so they were bringing the ship to Florida, where everyone was to be picked up. Though, the ship collided with a large rock in the ocean. Everyone was sent to life boats. You made it to one safely but fell overboard in a wave. The life boat was too far away now so you had to swim to shore. The closest place was Texas." That is where I am from I think to myself. Morgan continues with this ridiculous story. "Though, you hit your head on a rock as you swam to shore. You made it there safely, then passed out from the rock. Later that day, the man you call your father found you lying their, unconscious. He took you to the hospital where he found out you were in a coma. You woke a few weeks later, but with amnesia. No one their knew who you were or where you were from, and that man wanted you to have an identity, so he made you 'Jessie Prescott.' His wife actually died, so he said your mother died, as se was also un the military. He made up all these things because no matter how hard anyone tried, your memory would not come back." My dad lied to me. No, this can't be. "Jessie," Christina adds, "Eunice and Clyde have been looking for you ever since the crash. They found you when you and Emma were having a girls day at the Tipton hotel. The man you spoke to, Mr. Moseby was his name I believe, supervised and managed the Tipton so he realized you looked exactly like her. Apparently, you told him your name, and since you looked at lot like her, he contacted the Picketts and told them your name, and you were in a play so they knew were you were, which led to them finding us." "But how will we really know if this is true?" I ask. Without hesitating Morgan says "Eunice, Clyde, you can come in." And out of the screening room, here they come. They ran over to me straightaway and lock me into a hug. Eunice says "Oh my baby, how I've missed you." I reply "Wait, I don't know if this is true. Let's get our DNA tested. That will give us the results for sure." Clyde says "Whatever it takes to get out Bailey back." Morgan offers to pay and we all go down to a friend of Christina who specializes in this kind of thing. We each get a blood sample taken, (me, Clyde, and Eunice) and the man goes to analyze the results. He comes back later to tell us his conclusion. "Mr. and Mrs. Pickett," he begins, "The theory of this woman being your daughter is... confirmed. Miss, you are surely Bailey Pickett." My parents hug me but all I do is think of the anger raging inside of me towards the man I called my father.


End file.
